Seeing is Believing
by SeaSk4rr
Summary: Jack has lost his believers. He turns invisible. And now he's all alone again. What will the guardians do? Can they help someone that they can't even see?


**I know I should really be updating my other 10 stories; but I've been kinda busy. I'm just sitting around watching Inuyasha to try and avoid the hours of homework I have to do... Anyways, I had this story idea just trapped in my head, so here's another story**

It had been a few years since Jack had been recruited as a guardian, and helped to vanquish the dishonored Pitch Black. It was fall, and it was warm out- unusually warm. It felt much more like summer than autumn. The air had even lost it's moisture. there was no snow; no rain. It was sunny, hot, and dry out. And this is where the story starts. 

Each of the Burgess children had begun to grow up. Many had moved or had forgotten about the guardians of childhood. Some wrote their adventures off as childish dreams, sweet times that were all imaginary. Jamie was the last believer. Jack's last friend that believed in him... but Jamie had been busy. He was a high school freshman, and he had little time for fun and games. While he did miss Jack, he had too much to do to take notice of the lonely frost spirit.

Jack turned towards the young boy with a sad look on his face. Jack stood up, and walked over to his first and last believer. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go now, Jame..." He said, as he reached out to put a hand on the boys shoulder. His hand went through the boy. Jack frowned, covered his shocked face with a sleeved hand, and flew out the window. Jamie still hadn't noticed that Jack was even there.

"I guess I could visit the guardians... I just hope Jamie doesn't forget me... What am I thinking?! Jamie would never forget me. He's just preoccupied." The solemn winter spirit thought aloud. 

"So where tha 'ell's the little ankle bita'?" Bunny asked aloud.

It was the monthly guardian meeting, and each of the guardians had been contacted to make sure that they were coming. While the others couldn't get a hold of Jack, they knew he wouldn't miss the get-together.

Jack silently flew in the window, and said "here" to alert the others that he was simply late getting there.

"I'm sure he's just running late. It is fall after all." The tooth fairy answered, oblivious to the winter spirit who's face was decorated with confusion and shock.

"No. I'm right here, guys... Please... You have to hear me. I'm. Right. Here." Jack pleaded, floating just behind The pooka, who turned and walked right through him.

Aster shivered, "cold right here. You guys sure 'e isn't here?"

Jack gasped, his hand over his chest, "no..." he sighed in shock

"Vas not here earlier. Have not seen him... Not for months." The jolly old russian answered.

Jack walked in front of him, waving his hands just in front of North. "But I'm right here! Just look at me." Jack shouted. He took a deep breath, and a mischievous grin spread across his features. "I wonder..."

Jack flew over to the window, and slammed it shut. Each of the guardians turned, shock written on their faces.

Jack smiled, and frosted the windows, much like he did with Jamie. He began to draw on them. He drew a snowflake, his staff, and various seasonal depictions.

The guardians looked confused at the window. North looked to Tooth, who turned to Bunnymund.

"Frostbite? Where are ya? Come out come out; whereva' ya are! Jack?" The giant Pooka asked aloud.

Jack looked over to the others, and wrote out 'I'm right next to you'

The others were too involved in themselves, and didn't notice sandy pointing at the window. They looked around the room, searching for the boy that they thought was hiding somewhere in the room. Sandy cracked his whip on the floor, gaining the attention of all of the guardians, including Jack. They all jumped at the sound. The Sandman pointed towards the writing on the window.

Jack couldn't help but snicker at the looks on the other's faces as they read his message.

"Ja-Jack?" The tooth fairy asked in disbelief.

"Jack, mate... Why can't we see ya?"

Jack sighed, and moved towards the mirror. He covered it in a layer of frost, and wrote out the words 'I don't know' on it. He placed his hands on the words, and pulled them out of the mirror, making them swirl around the big four. He stopped them just in between himself and the big four.

When they noticed the words, they began to see a transparent Jack standing near the mirror. He looked at them sadly. He looked scared and lonely... So much like a child.

"Mate. Are you okay? What happened? You... You're transparent. We can see right through ya..."

"You... You guys can see me?" Jack asked aloud, each of the others gaining a disbelieving stare. His voice sounded more like an echo than it's regular shouting. It was faded, quiet even. Regardless, he looked ecstatic.

They slowly nodded their heads in disbelief.

"You can hear me? Thank MiM..." Jack sighed, drifting towards the others.

Sandy tapped Bunny's shoulder and gestured towards the fading winter elemental. _'What are we going to do now?'_

"I... I don't know, Sandy... He needs help..." The Giant bunny man responded

**Sorry it's so short, hope you liked it so far**

** ;-**


End file.
